The Last Battle
by GOTATMI
Summary: 6 mois après la première confrontation avec Valentin, Jace et Clary revivent quand ils acceptent leur amour mais la dernière bataille approche et si les élèves sont devenus de redoutables chasseurs, il faudra retrouver Clary pour espérer gagner cette bataille. Ps: cela ne suit PAS l'histoire juste le premier tome et après improvisation avec les personnages donc ultra pas de haine !
1. Chapter 1

**THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS: THE CITY OF BONES**

**Chapter 1 **

Je m'appelle Clary Fray et j'ai appris il y a six mois que j'étais une chasseuse d'ombres : je suis en gros mi-ange et mi-humaine enfin dans mon cas mi-ange, mi-démon puisque mon père s'est transformé en l'un d'eux peu avant ma naissance.

Ma mère a disparu, enlevée par mon paternel et j'habite avec Jace, Isabel, Alec, Luke et Simon à l'institut.

Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi car je suis en cavale et Simon est venu ici aussi car il s'est transformé en vampire et sa mère l'a viré. Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis mon arrivée dans le monde des ténèbres : les vampires et les loups sont admis à l'institut et certains ont été transformés par mes soins en chasseurs d'ombres. La mission que m'a laissée ma mère est de m'assurer que notre ordre survive par tous les moyens. Nous devions transformer des terrestres en chasseurs d'ombres pour les éduquer et nous renforcer en vu de la guerre contre Valentin.

Nous sommes actuellement 4 chasseurs d'ombre confirmés : si Alec, Isabel et Jace le sont depuis plus longtemps que moi, avec la fin de mon blocage, j'ai découvert que ma mère m'avait entraîné toute ma vie et que j'avais ces réflexes et instincts nécessaires à ma survie.

Depuis une semaine, des dizaines d'enfants sont arrivés à l'institut pour être éduqué, chacun a bu à la coupe et est ainsi devenu un soldat de Raziel.

Nous nous sommes distribué les tâches dans l'institut pour que cela fonctionne : Je suis en charge de la découverte de dons spécifiques à chaque chasseur et leur enseigne l'histoire de notre monde tandis qu' Alec et Jace sont chargés de l'entraînement au combat et qu'Isabel leur apprend le maniement des runes. Luke et Simon, respectivement loup garou et vampire sont en charge de ce qu'on pourrait appeler l'intendance. Augmenter de 4 à une centaine d'habitants à l'institut implique une logistique de titan et donc requiert des personnes pour s'en charger.

Nous devons faire vite et préparer au mieux la centaine d'adolescents qui sont devenus nos frères d'arme. Les plus doués prêteront serment dans l'année et prendront notre place en tant qu'enseignants. Depuis la perte d'Hodge, il n'y a que nous quatre en tant que dirigeants et cela nous oblige à redoubler d'efforts pour la sauvegarde de notre race.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le premier cours de simulation avec nos 5 équipes de chasseurs « juniors ». Ils vont affronter un vrai démon pour la première fois, en totale autonomie même si nous serons autour d'eux pour prévenir un quelconque débordement.

Les capitaines, Matt, Elly, Pat', Cho et Mary ont de formidables talents, ils sauront prendre les bonnes décisions et mener leurs prochaines missions à bien.

Avec Jace, Alec et Is', on a réuni les 20 participants et Jace a commencé le briefing :

« Ecoutez-moi tous, aujourd'hui, comme vous le savez, vous allez faire votre première expérience sur le terrain comme les terrestres l'appellent ! Vous allez être lâché dans un endroit plutôt inhospitalier qui va vous infliger de douloureuses épreuves ! Il va falloir vous montrer ingénieux et rapide pour tuer les démons que vous allez rencontrer. On sera autour de vous tout le long de l'exercice si quelque chose se passe mal, on interviendra. Vous êtes 5 équipes, nous ne sommes que 4, Luke viendra avec l'équipe de Cho pour les protéger. Discernez les tuteurs des démons serait appréciable pour nous ! Sur ce, bon exercice ! »

Jace a toujours su motiver les gens, les jeunes s'étaient regroupés autour de leur capitaine pour écouter la stratégie et semblaient totalement investis dans l'exercice. Lui seul pouvait captiver les gens : Ombres comme Terrestres et leur faire faire ce qu'il voulait.

Je l'avais toujours admiré pour cela : je me rappelle le premier jour où je lui ai parlé quand il m'avait sauvé de ce démon canin : ca m'avait déjà frappé.

Mon grand frère avait cette sorte d'aura qui le désignait en tant que chef, Alec, Is' et moi étions d'accord sur ça. A chaque fois que nous partions en mission, il prenait les décisions qui garantissaient notre survie et ne s'était jamais trompé.

Je protégeais l'équipe d'Elly, le plus doué de tous. Il avait un don extraordinaire puisqu'il était télékinésiste. C'était un don extrêmement puissant qui lui pourrissait la vie. J'avais passé de nombreuses soirées à lui enseigner à le maitriser.

C'était ma plus grande fierté de tutrice car désormais il contrôlait totalement son don et pouvait propulser les choses les plus lourdes sans effort et les plus légères avec la précision d'un sniper.

Jace POV

Je regardais Clary comme d'habitude perdue dans ses pensées et m'approchais d'elle doucement. J'ai pensé qu'elle ne m'avait pas repéré mais évidemment, ses sens la prévinrent et elle bloqua une attaque aussi facilement qu'elle prenait une tasse de café.

Elle ne nous a rejoint que quelques mois auparavant et me surpasse au combat au corps à corps. Elle est démunie que face à Alec mais qui ne l'est pas face à lui ?

L'exercice commence et je suis avec l'équipe de Pat'. C'est un ado super spécial mais qui n'a pas son pareil en maniement de runes. Il se sort de tout grâce à cela : il fera un grand chasseur d'ombre à mon avis.

Les premières difficultés apparaissent quand Ethan, le plus jeune de tous est attaqué par un démon canin il était en difficulté mais je le laisse seul pour voir ses capacités. Il trace une rune de protection sur le sol qui lui permet de se relever et de reprendre son épée et de transpercer le démon. Il rejoint son équipe sans un regard vers moi mais j'ai noté ses progrès. A 15 ans seulement, c'est remarquable de sa part.

L'heure d'exercice se passe sans soucis majeure à part a blessure de Richard que Is' a soigné sur le terrain. Clary et moi nous chargeons d'éliminer les derniers démons avec Luke. Ils ne nous posent aucun problème car bien affaiblis par les assauts des enfants.

On retourne à l'institut en utilisant les transports en commun. Nos armes invisibles, on a simplement l'air de deux ados accompagnés de leur père de retour de je ne sais quelle activité terrestre. Si Clary et Luke parlent gaiement de tout et de rien, je m'enferme dans moi-même pour me remémorer l'exercice et noter les fautes des élèves sur lesquels il faut travailler. Mais quand Clary, doucement, m'effleure la joue, je reviens à la réalité et je lui souris avant de me lever et quitter cet enfer souterrain.

La nuit arrive bien vite et il nous faut sécuriser l'enceinte de l'institut. Alec et Is' sont déjà à l'œuvre quand nous les rejoignons. Les runes à tracer et retracer chaque jour sont gravées dans nos mémoires comme dans la pierre où elles sont dessinées. Après ceci, nous rejoignons les enfants pour le diner. Les grandes salles ont été rouvertes et les cuisines remarchent à plein régime pour nourrir l'armée. Chaque table correspond à un dortoir et donc 3 équipes de 5 futurs chasseurs. Elles sont toutes les 6 en ligne face à la notre : celles des « adultes ». Mais il manque toujours Clary qui préfère s'occuper des plus petits et manger après. Elle est très peu avec nous depuis notre affrontement avec Valentin mais on ne peut la blâmer. Seul mon expérience et mon vécu en tant que chasseur me permet de résister, de ne pas craquer : je dois surtout être un roc pour elle.

Clary POV

Je suis inquiète pour lui, Jace n'est plus comme il était. Je peux comprendre que les révélations de Valentin l'ai chamboulé : apprendre que sa petite-amie est en réalité sa petite sœur en choquerait plus d'un : Ombre ou non !

Au fond de moi, je suis persuadée qu'on va se sortir de cette situation plutôt compliqué mais tout ce que j'espère, c'est récupérer mon Jace, celui qui m'a sauvé des démons i mois de cela.

Après le dîner des enfants, j'emmène le groupe le plus jeune vers leurs dortoirs qu'on a réhabilité avec Is' avant leur arrivée. Je prends le temps de saluer chacun et dès que je ferme la lumière, plus un bruit dans les chambres. Nous avons des surveillants, des créatures de l'institut, inoffensives mais dissuasives de commettre une seule bêtise durant la nuit.

Quand tous les enfants eurent éteint leurs lumières, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Elle était de l'autre côté de l'institut, loin du brouhaha incessant de nos protégés. J'avais à peine ouvert la porte que Jace m'emprisonna dans ses bras et me plaqua sur mon lit. Quand il m'embrassa pour la première fois depuis que nous nous étions « découvert » ce lien de parenté je ressentis les mêmes papillons que la première fois, lors de mon anniversaire dans la jungle sous verre de l'institut.

Il grogna dans mon oreille : « je me fiche de savoir si ce que Valentin a dit est vrai, je t'aime Clary et je veux être avec toi pour toujours. Qu'importe les interdits et les secrets… » Je le fis taire en l'embrassant profondément. Je fis attention de tracer une rune d'impassibilité pour que personne ne nous dérange et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, je dormis paisiblement sans potion de Magnus, enlacée par Jace.

Quand on se réveilla le lendemain, Jace m'offrit un vrai sourire qui me fit littéralement chavirer. Il se leva souplement et disparut vers sa chambre en passant par les murs comme si c'était un rideau. On se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard pour le déjeuner avec les enfants et à la surprise de tous, je pris un vrai repas assise au milieu de mes amis.

Après le repas commencèrent les cours et je pris la direction de ma salle. C'était une salle sous un dôme très lumineuse que j'adorais. C'était là où les corbeaux avaient émergé à la bataille contre Valentin et là où Hodge avait perdu la vie mais elle était toujours pleine de vie.

Les plus petits des futurs chasseurs entre 8 et 12 ans m'attendaient avec impatience. Peu avaient découvert des dons mais je « m'acharnais sur une fille qui se prénommais Moira. Blonde aux yeux bleus, elle dégageait quelque chose de particulièrement étrange mais de puissant aussi. Je savais au fond de moi qu'elle avait un grand pouvoir. Mais elle se renfermait tout le temps sur elle-même et n'aimait pas être exposée au regard des autres. Son seul ami était un garçon nommé Tommy qui avait un pouvoir ignifuge, il pouvait résister à tout type de flamme et protéger toute personne en contact avec lui.

Les quelques chasseurs qui n'avaient manifestement pas de dons travaillaient leur histoire de l'ordre ou prenaient de l'avance dans leur apprentissage de runes. Je voulais que Moira découvre enfin son don. Mais personne ne s'attendait à ce que deux personnes le découvrent en même temps. L'ennemie jurée de la petite Moira était une jeune nommée Sarah. Elles se disputaient encore une fois mais cette fois-ci, elles étaient passées à une vitesse supérieure puisque Moira créa du feu, du vrai feu, des flammes énormes tandis que Sarah éteignit l'incendie avec un puissant jet d'eau ! J'appelai Luke, le plus vieux tuteur pour qu'il voie ça et Jace aussi pour qu'il constate ce prodige.

La rune de message leur parvint quelques minutes plus tard et ils arrivèrent dans la foulée. Juste à temps pour constater que Moira n'arrivait pas à arrêter les flammes. Elles menaçaient les autres élèves qui sortirent avec Luke. Seul face à son ami, Tommy courut l'aider. Il s'entoura d'un voile protecteur et courut au creux des flammes pour retrouver Moira. Après quelques minutes de stress intense, l'incendie stoppa et ils ressortirent tous les deux sains et saufs. Je me précipitai sur eux pour les examiner et les serrer dans mes bras. Aucun d'eux n'avait de blessures évidemment mais je préférai les forcer au repos à l'infirmerie. Je traçai une rune de sceau des pouvoirs de Moira pour lui apprendre à les contrôler quand elle serait remise de ses émotions.

Le déjeuner allait bientôt être servie et après avoir accompagné mes deux protégés à l'infirmerie, je repris le chemin de la grande salle. Je marchai au travers des couloirs quand je sentis une main connue me cacher les yeux. Il me mena vers la salle verte. Là où nous nous étions embrassés la première fois, le jour de mes 18 ans. Jace m'embrassa profondément et je ne m'écartai que quand mon souffle devenu court m'indisposait. J'étais réellement heureuse de retrouver Jace qui m'avait tant manqué que cela en devenait insupportable. Quand la vieille cloche retentit, nous sûmes qu'il fallait retrouver nos élèves et je repartis ver le dôme pour accueillir nos plus vieux pensionnaires. Je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire à part les surveiller car tous ceux qui avaient des dons les maîtrisaient et s'entraînaient plus pour éviter d potasser leur histoire que pour gagner en précision et en force et ceux qui n'en avaient pas, faisaient autre chose étant donné que le « programme » était depuis longtemps acquis.

Mais quand Matt, le capitaine de l'équipe 5 me provoqua en duel de combat, je ne résistai pas et fit apparaître mon double sabre. En traçant une rune, je protégeais la lame pour ne blesser personne et les autres se mirent en rond autour de nous pour apprécier le duel. Très fort, Matt péchait par son manque de célérité et d'agilité. Alors que je pouvais glisser sauter et grimper pour le perturber, lui n'avait que sa force physique pour me mettre au sol. Néanmoins, je devais faire attention car s'il m'attrapait, il ne me relâcherait pas.

Nous nous tournions autour quand il se décida à attaquer, je parais son coup et ripostais en le frôlant à la jambe. Mais le combat fut vite réglé quand il m'offrit une garde beaucoup trop haute ce qui me permit de lui balancer un coup de pied dans le plexus solaire et à genous, lui prendre la tête entre mes deux sabres. IL se rendit et bon jour, accepta ma mian pour se relever.

« Il vous reste du boulot avant de devenir chasseur d'ombre, tous chez Jace et Alec, qu'ils vous en fassent baver plus que moi et au pas de course ! » dis-je en souriant.

« Salut Clary ! » entonnèrent-ils tous en cœur avant de redescendre vers les aires de combat.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS: THE CITY OF BONES**

**Chapter 2**

Jace POV

Je recevais le groupe les plus âgés pour la dernière leçon de la journée. Alec et moi leur avions préparés quelque chose de fort sympathique pour les mettre en jambe.

Ils eurent le bonheur d'expérimenter une toute nouvelle station d'entraînement que nous avions monté dans la journée. Tractions, pompes, course et combat au corps à corps les attendaient pendant deux heures. Nous circulions à travers les duos ou trios pour rectifier quelques positions, quelques coups mais nous n'intervenions pas pour la simple et bonne raison qu'après ce cours, Clary et Is' nous rejoindrait pour que nous nous entrainions également et ni Alec ni moi avons l'intention de laisser les filles gagner.

La dernière cloche sonna et presqu'instantanément les filles furent à la porte trainant tous les petits à leur basques. En effet les enfants venaient souvent admirer les combats que nous menions. Ils étaient plus spectaculaires car tous les coups étaient permis. Nous nous battions toujours en situation réelle car comme disait Hodge « Chaque cicatrice est une leçon, et chaque leçon nous apprend quelque chose ». Mais les filles nous battaient à chaque fois, Is' à coups de runes et de bâton aussi. Tandis que Clary, elle utilisait principalement son arc mais également ses pouvoirs de démon. On s'entraînait avec elle, puisqu'on pouvait simuler des attaques de démons avec elle. Les enfants ne savaient aps d'où elles tiraient ses pouvoirs et elle ne leur en avait jamais parlé de peur de les effrayer mais en ce moment, elle était juste fascinante. Pour l'instant, on la surclassait au corps à corps mais plus pour longtemps !

Alec redeviendrait maussade quand il ne l'aplatira plus. C'était son seul exutoire sur Clary. Mais ma chasseuse ne peut plus être battue. Elle a reçu ses classes de la meilleure d'entre nous, sa mère était l'élève de Hodge et son tuteur Luke était le chef des loups-garous de la ville de New-York. Avec Magnus Bane lui apprenant à maîtriser ses pouvoirs encore inconnus dus à sa nature inédite (peu de mi-ange, mi-démons parcourent notre ville !), Clary, Clary avait une manière bien à elle de se battre : elle rayonnait, on dirait une réincarnation de Raziel : sauvage, invisible et terriblement dangereuse. Elle progressait à une vitesse dingue et elle ne tarderait pas à devenir la meilleure combattante. Clary, avec la fin de son blocage était devenue une machine à tuer. Elle arrivait quelques fois à m'effrayer par la facilité qu'elle avait à nous descendre tous les trois à la fois alors qu'en nous attaquant à elle loyalement, il était impossible de la défaire.

C'est pour ça qu'elle est la coqueluche des élèves, en plus d'enseigner la plus cool des matières, elle est invincible.

POV Is'

Elle m'étonnera toujours celle-là. Pendant notre entrainement, j'aurais pu la laisser seule contre les deux mecs, elle s'en serait occupé toute seule. C'est impressionnant, la force qu'elle gagne chaque jour et la précision qu'elle développe. On a eu peu d'occasions de la tester sur le terrain mais Magnus nous avait parlé d'une poche de démons qui sévissait dans Brooklyn. On partait ce soir en chasse et notre nouvelle partenaire avec nous. Je me demande comment elle va réagir avec de vrais démons qui l'attaquent de toute part.

On a mis Jace KO et on s'attaque maintenant à Alec qui est beaucoup plus difficile à avoir avec ce fichu don qu'il a développé mais Clary peut l'avoir à l'arc. Elle tire trois flèches qui l'immobilisent au sol et lui prend son arme.

Luke arrive et crie « filles 1 – mecs 0 !».

Quand la petite Moira intervient en ricanant et en disant « C'est plutô pour les filles Luke ! » Clary rigola doucement et ordonna qu'on commence à diner pendant que nous partions pour Brooklyn. Les défenses dressées pour la nuit, on se replia vers la bibliothèque en silence, armés jusqu'aux dents et on disparut dans le portail.

POV Clary

Les démons ne devraient pas nous poser de problème. Nous étions surentrainés et une dizaine de démons ne devraient pas nous faire peur. Is' et Alec à ma gauche et Jace à ma droite me rassuraient. Jace me prit la main un très court moment et on entra. Il y avait beaucoup plus de démons que prévus mais on s'en sortit, des créatures de rang inférieur pour la plupart mais certains étaient plus puissants. On commença à s'y attaquer quand mon corps fut paralysé totalement, je ne pouvais plus faire un seul acte contre les démons les plus dangereux. J'étais totalement désemparée et si les trois autres ont réussi à les tuer, je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'ai hurlé à Alec et Is' d'emmener Jace qui ne voulait pas me laisser : « ALLEZ-VOUS EN ! Laissez-moi, je m'en sortirais ! »

L'entendre hurler et se débattre m'a brisée mais je refis face à mes ravisseurs. Certains des démons les plus puissants pouvaient prendre forme humaine, et ceux qui arrivèrent quelques minutes après le départ de mes amis.

« Bonjour, chère Clary ! J'espère que tu n'as pas été blessée dans l'attaque mais qu'il était stupide de ta part de t'attaquer à ton propre sang … » Ricana l'homme qui me faisait face.

« Quoi ? Que m'avez-vous fait !? Je ne peux plus bouger, quelle rune avez-vous utilisé !? »

« C'est là, le plus beau de la chose : tu t'es livrée seule. Tu n'as pas reçu les enseignements fondamentaux de ta race paternelle : mais tu es à moitié démon ce qui par les anciennes lois, t'interdit de lever la main sur tes supérieurs ! »

« Vous mentez, je suis une chasseuse d'ombres et pas une créature des bas-fonds comme vous le dites ! »

« Alors pourquoi as-tu été incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement encore maintenant alors que tu rêves de m'achever maintenant ? »

« JE, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais vous êtes sur ma liste, connard et soyez sûre que je trouverais un moyen de vous tuer, ancienne loi ou pas ! »

J'avais gardé ma baguette et traça une rune pour briser mes liens et n'oubliant pas de marquer l'endroit, je me dépêchai de fuir. Mais le démon avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et me rattrapa rapidement, seulement il ne s'était pas préparé à ce que j'ai ma baguette et que je me serve d'une rune pour le tuer. La rune verte tracé sur son buste était une rune démoniaque, je le savais mais elle seule m'a sauvé de l'annihilation totale. Je déteste me servir de cette part de moi mais si je dois le faire pour continuer à être une chasseuse.

Mais il faudrait également que je sorte du Labyrinthe car je ne suis plus à Brooklyn mais dans la cité des ténèbres.

Externe POV

Jace était effondré, il l'avait laissé là-bas, seule. Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de l'avoir abandonné et devait y retourner mais d'abord assurer la sécurité des enfants qui avaient perdu la magie de Clary. Il réinjecta un peu de sa magie dans les murailles pour contrebalancer la perte de celle de sa…

Il courut réveiller Luke et Simon pour mener un conseil sous le regard impuissant des Lightning. Ils le suivirent malgré tout : comme à chaque fois qu'ils avaient besoin les uns des autres.

Le Loup-garou et le Vampire comprirent à l'absence de Clary que quelque chose avait mal tourné. On leur expliqua l'inexplicable paralysie de Clary mais au regard de Luke, elle fut vite expliquée :

« A cause de Valentin, Clary a du sang de démon en elle, je ne pensais pas que la Loi s'appliquait sur elle puisqu'elle en avait déjà affronté mais apparemment sur les démons de haut rang, la protection agit. »

« Putin, Luke quelle protection, il faut qu'on la sorte de là ! »

« Ni chasseur d'ombre ni démon ne peut tuer l'un des siens ! Clary étant mi-démon, la Loi s'est affaiblie, lui permettant de tuer les démons inférieurs mais les démons plus puissants ont la Loi pour eux et ne pourront jamais être tué de la main de Clary. »

« C'est impossible en tant que Chasseuse de démons, elle doit pouvoir les tuer, elle l'est par le sang, sa mère est Valériane, bon Dieu de merde, ce n'est pas une vulgaire chasseuse ! Et dans ces cas-là, pourquoi je peux les tuer si je suis son frère et que Valentin est aussi mon père ?» cria Jace à la face du loup.

« Par cette situation, tu as la preuve que tu n'es pas la progéniture de Valentin, Jace mais nous devons trouver Clary avant que les démons ne réussissent à la contrôler elle n'est pas assez accoutumée à sa partie démon pour la maîtriser. »

« Qu'est ce qui lui arrivera si elle ne peut pas maîtriser sa nature ? » demanda Jace, la voix tremblante.

« Si on la retrouve pas à temps, et que Clary succombe, on ne pourra pas la récupérer. » murmura Luke.

« Alors autant s'y mettre dès maintenant ! Alec, Is', on part s'équiper ! » Ordonna Jace. Mais les deux Lightning ne pouvaient pas suivre.

« Jace, on doit rester pour les enfants, on peut pas les laisser ! Il faut que tu te constitue une équipe parmi les plus âgés mais tu ne peux pas nous avoir sur ce coup là, on a juré de protéger l'institut et maintenant avec les gosses, tu crois qu'on peut la laisser sans surveillance ! »

« Vous avez raison, les gars, je vais réveiller les plus vieux pour sélectionner les plus entraînés. Lesquels vous me conseillez ? »

« Je te conseille de prendre les 5 chefs qui peuvent t'être utile mais aussi Ethan qui est impressionnant. Et tu devrais demander à Luke s'il est d'accord pour t'accompagner. Il peut laisser le commandement à son second pour la durée de la mission non ? »

« Je vais venir avec toi Jace, pour Clary et pour contrôler les jeunes que tu as décidé d'amener. » assena Luke avant de se diriger vers les dortoirs de l'aile est pour réveiller les 6 chasseurs qui partaient avec eux.

Pendant ce temps-là, Jace fit les dernières recommandations à ses coéquipiers et donna à Alec les clés de l'institut et la mission de protéger les élèves.

« J'essaierai de vous contacter si c'est possible mais priez pour nous, mes frères. »

Les trois amis s'étreignirent avant de séparer pour prendre les différents postes qui leur incombaient maintenant. Juste avant de sortir, Alec interpella son meilleur ami : « Jace, essaies de nous la ramener vivante, l'institut a besoin d'elle ! »

En lui souriant, Jace franchit la porte et rejoint Luke dans la salle d'armes où il avait mené les 6 élèves.

« Matt, Mary, Cho, Pat', Ethan et Elly: je vous ai réuni tous les 6 car si vous l'acceptez, vous allez effectuer votre première expérience sur le terrain. Il s'agit d'une mission de sauvetage… »

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Clary, Jace ? Il s'est passé quoi à Brooklyn ? » Demanda Elly qui avait lu dans les pensées de son maître.

« Les enfants, Clary est en danger de mort si nous allons pas la sauver. Je vais vous révéler quelque chose qu'il faudra que vous gardiez pour vous : Comme nous tous ici, Clary est à moitié Ange par sa mère mais son père, avant sa conception n'était plus humain, il s'est transformé en démon par d'odieuses machinations. Ce qui fait de Clary quelqu'un d'unique en son genre puisqu'elle a du sang d'ange et de démon qui coule en elle. Mais le fait qu'elle soit à moitié démon signifie également qu'à cause de la Loi, elle ne peut tuer les démons de rang supérieur et c'est ce qui l'a piégée pendant notre chasse. »

« Et où elle est maintenant ? As-tu seulement la moindre ébauche de plan ? » Demanda Elly, l'air vivement intéressé par Clary

« Je compte sur vous pour m'aider à en ébaucher un ! C'est une mission dangereuse et je ne vous en voudrais pas si vous la refuser. Sachez que si on réussit cette mission, vous serez tous admis au rang d'initiés de la guilde des chasseurs. Si on survit à ça, plus rien ne s'oppose à la prononciation de vos vœux. »

Les 6 ados s'agitèrent et Ethan, le premier accepta bientôt suivi par tout le monde. A ce moment-là, Jace était sûr de récupérer Clary. Ses élèves l'adoraient et feraient tout leur possible pour la sauver. Après son petit discours, accompagné de Luke, Jace les mena à l'intérieur de la salle d'armes. Le premier, il prit ses deux épées et quelques dagues. Sa baguette à sa main, il était fin prêt pour leur expédition. Les jeunes s'étaient rués sur leurs armes de prédilection mais avant de partir, Jace vérifia leurs choix et conseilla Ethan de prendre qu'un long couteau de chasse au lieu d'une lourde épée qui le freinerait tout comme Mary. Ils étaient les deux plus jeunes mais extrêmement doués. Jace fit attention qu'ils prennent tous leur baguette et la glisse dans leur poche en la protégeant avant qu'ils ne partent.

Quand les portes de l'institut se refermèrent derrière eux, les 6 élèves frissonnèrent : ils n'avaient pas quitté l'enceinte de l'école depuis 6 mois et cela leur faisait bizarre mais Luke et Jace avec eux ne leur laissèrent pas le temps de s'apitoyer en s'enfonçant par la première entrée qu'ils trouvèrent dans la cité des ténèbres.


End file.
